Fine Lines
by Kibou Kuran
Summary: Join two girls as they set out to change two marines. Two brutal marines known for their ruthlessness.
1. Chapter 1

Paulie was showing Kaku and Lucci around Water 7 when he spotted two familiar women. He approached them leaning back as if to impress them. Without lifting her head or turning her eyes towards Paulie, one girl said, "Paulie, the hell are you doing. You look like an idiot." Paulie stopped short blushing brightly. "Well who asked you?" He asked flustered. Kaku snickered from behind. "New workers?" The voice beside her smiled gently. "You're looking well, Paulie." Her voice held a sweet tone to it as she spoke. Paulie's face could only redden more. "Uh yeah this is Kaku and Lucci."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. One girl with fiery red hair stepped forward to Kaku dressed in a amber gilded white lace mini dress. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Rogue." She held out her hand to him. Embarrassed, Kaku tipped his hat to her instead. Rogue looked over to Lucci and moved right for the bird on his shoulder. "Hi there." She held her hand out to Hattori. He bowed before taking Rogue's hand into his wing. "Hello Rogue, I am Rob Lu-" Hattori coughed then cooed. "Excuse me. I am Hattori and this is Rob Lucci." Rogue chuckled quite amused by the two's act. Then the other girl grunted as she swung a bag over her shoulder. "Rogue, let's go." Her coarse voice ran through Kaku's ears. It was scratchy and rough. Her brookside chainmail halter was what really caught his eyes. Her slick black jeans and sexy zip up black wedges accentuated her waist. "What? You got something to say?" She growled noticing Kaku's staring. "No no ma'am." Kaku spoke looking away. "Sofia, you should introduce yourself. You're being rude." Sofia rolled her eyes setting the bag down and walked up to Kaku. "Stare at me again and I won't hesitate to kill you." She then looked up to Lucci and just nodded then walked away. Rogue bowed apologetically before catching up to Sofia. "What's your problem Sofia? They're new here." "They smell of blood. Nothing good comes from people like them." Rogue looked at Sofia and then to the ground. Suddenly her voice was stern and unyielding. "Can't you say the same about us then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening when Galley-La was closing up, Iceberg approached Lucci and Kaku with Kalifa by his side. "How was your first day?" He asked as he picked his nose childishly. "Tough on the back Mr. Iceberg." Kaku answered taking his cap off and rubbing his arm across his forehead. "Don't worry. We're all going down to the bar now. Why don't you come along?" Iceberg flicked his booger to the side. "I'm down for a nice cold beer." Kaku replied. Iceberg started to walk away. "I'll take you there then."

When they all arrived, Iceberg was the first to walk through the door. "Don't you have a meeting?" A similar voice asked as he smiled. "Cancelled." Iceberg sat on a stool in front of the bar. "How's business?" "How do you think?" "Don't be like that Sofia." Iceberg reached up and tousled her hair. Sofia smacked his hand away. "You brought them into my bar?" Sofia asked referring to the trio of newbies. "Relax, they're here for a drink." Iceberg reassured her and motioned for them to come sit by him. "Kalifa, this is Sofia. She's a very important person to Water 7 and the best person to have walked in my life."

Kalifa stared her down and held her hand out. "What a cute girlfriend, Mr. Iceberg." She stated tensely. Sofia grabbed Kalifa's hand aggressively. "You're on my turf bitch. I'm nobody's girlfriend and most definitely not his." Sofia pushed her away and she fell to the ground. "Sofia, calm down." Iceberg cautioned with an amused laugh. "You know how I feel about new people." Sofia glared and tossed Iceberg a beer. "I know how you feel about everyone." "Smartass." Sofia's lips curved a bit.

Kaku kept his eyes averted but he glanced over every chance he got. Rogue walked out of the kitchen with several plates of food. She struggled to keep the plates from clinking into each other. It was unbalanced. "Rogue, be careful. I told you. Take your time." "But those pirates over there...they look so scary. I don't want them to cause trouble for you." Sofia sighed. "You're the one causing me trouble, Rogue."

Rogue couldn't help but frown as she heard those words. "Forgive me." She whispered as she hit into the kitchen doorway. The plates began to fall to the floor as Sofia rushed to her aid. "Rogue." She said her name in a simple tone and yet she never looked more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when Sofia was about to reach to get the falling plates, Lucci rushed in and caught them all. Impressed, Iceberg clapped his hands. "Well done, Lucci." He turned to Sofia, "Relax a little. With a beautiful face like that, you'd ruin it if you frown that much." Sofia rolled her eyes while Iceberg smiled.

Rogue recomposed herself. "Where do you want these?" Hattori asked. Rogue smiled as gently as ever. Her smile didn't sit well with Lucci though. "Over at that table." She answered pointing to the table of unlawful men. More than anything, Lucci hated pirates. But this was his new life and he had to deal with them. Lucci brought the plates over where one pirate scuffed his shoulder deliberately knocking the plates of fresh food over. Rogue watched in horror while Sofia hopped over the bar to catch the plates a second time. "Let me handle this." She growled at Lucci who put his hands up and walked away. Sofia took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you for waiting."

Whispers could be heard. "Nice body, girlie." "I'd like to take her for a spin."

Appalled, Kaku stood up. "That's no way to treat a lady." The pirates looked to him. "What did you say?" Iceberg stood up tall. "Gentlemen, continue to act like this and you may not have a ship to set sail in." Realizing who Iceberg was, the pirates shut their mouths. Once Sofia served all the plates, she approached Kaku. "If you're going to say something like that then you better back up what you say." She turned to Rogue. "Go take your break. I can handle this much."

"Break...right…" Rogue sighed, dejectedly. She never liked taking her breaks. It gave her too much time to think. Lucci watched as Rogue walked out of the building. There was just something he didn't like about her. Her very existence annoyed him. Why was that? She was just an innocent bystander. Kaku sighed as he watched Sofia waltz back into the kitchen. "She's a tough one, Iceberg. Who is she?"

"Sofia? She'll warm up to you eventually. She's...not of this world."

"Whatever could you mean?" Hattori asked.

"You see, Sofia and Rogue are actually notorious pirates erased from history."

Lucci's eyes widened and he looked back to the door, Rogue walked out of. Kaku kept his eyes straight. "So they're that famous? I don't think I've ever heard of their names though."

"I suppose you wouldn't. They are the 'Kuran' twins. Kibou and Miho Kuran."

Kaku's eyes widened. "But they're said to be over a hundred years old. Those little girls are them?"

"'Little?' Oh they're anything but." Iceberg assured them. "They've since retired from the pirate life."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucci never liked pirates and hearing that Rogue and Sofia were notorious, he nearly lost his cool. That same night in the barracks, Lucci and Kaku met up. "So what do we do, Lucci? Those two are infamous pirates."

"We have a mission. We stick to it." Lucci was adamant about catching the two criminals, but there were more important things at hand. "We will not blow our cover."

The next day, Sofia and Rogue headed to Galley-La during lunch time with plenty of food. "Alright! Food and some pretty ladies!" Some cheered. Everyone took a break except for Lucci and Kaku. Rogue walked up to Kaku, who eyed her carefully. "Come take a break, Kaku!" She was so joyously jovial that you'd never think of her as a ruthless pirate. "No, I'm alright. I want to be able to hold my own here."

"Rogue, leave them be. If they want to work, let them work." Sofia spoke just as coldly as ever. She didn't trust those two. They smelled too much like blood. She never wanted to get involved with that ever again.

Some time passed and Rogue was at the ledge of the sea. She stared out to the setting sun and sighed. "Ace-sama..." "Who's this 'Ace-sama?'" Hattori asked with Lucci leaning over. Rogue's eyes widened. She didn't even hear the two approach. She looked over and smiled forlornly. "He's one of my best friends. I miss him dearly." Lucci's eyes widened at how saddened she looked. _I guess even criminals can have friends. But what person would ever want to be her friend?_ Lucci wondered.

Sofia grabbed Rogue's hand. "Don't worry, Rogue. We'll go to Fishman Island and see Madame Sharley about this. We just need to find someone to watch the bar while we're gone. I'll make a few calls to Emily." She kissed the side of Rogue's head. "Don't worry, okay? I promise you, whatever you saw isn't going to happen anytime soon." Lucci wondered what they were talking about, but he knew it best not to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucci woke up early that morning and found himself in front of the bar. He had been coming to the bar every morning. And every morning, it was the same routine. Rogue would open the windows and slap the linen against the wall. Even today, she opened the window and did the same thing. When she noticed Lucci, she smiled vibrantly. "Good morning, Lucci! Out for a run?"

"Yes!" Hattori answered. Rogue only smiled brighter. It never even crossed Lucci's mind that she was a pirate. Never once. He didn't like the idea either. Rogue being _the_ Miho Kuran? It didn't sit well with Lucci. "Wait right there! I'll be down with some refreshments!" Rogue closed the window and hurried down with some water. "You're such a hard worker. You rise with the sun like me." She handed Lucci the glass and he accepted it. He stared at her all the while. There was something other than being a pirate that irritated him and he still didn't know what it was.

Sofia walked out with crossed arms. She clearly wasn't happy they were conversing. "Don't mind me. I'm just observing." Then another taller figure came out putting an elbow on Sofia's shoulder. He had midnight blue hair and a cross necklace. He was dressed up in a suit. "So am I then."

"Who are you?" Hattori asked.

"Now isn't that a question for the ages." The man's voice was husky and it ran through Lucci's ears. He'd heard that voice somewhere before.

"This is our cook." Rogue answered. "Ikuto Tokoyami."

"Hey. You're Rob Lucci, aren't you? I've heard of you from Rogue. You're a hard worker it seems." Ikuto put his hand out and Lucci shook his. _Shaking hands with a pirate. How low have I sunk?_ Lucci thought to himself.

"We should get going." Hattori said. "Galley-La will be open soon."

Rogue nodded and rubbed Hattori's head. "You be safe now."

Hattori cooed affectionately. He really liked Rogue, but he knew Lucci would never come to understand it. A pirate is a pirate to him, but for Hattori there was more to Rogue than just being a pirate.

Later that day, Sofia headed to Galley-La. She went to Iceberg's office where Kalifa tried to stop her. "You can't go in there without an appointment."

"Watch me." Sofia opened the door and Iceberg was seated at his desk, picking his nose as usual. "It's alright, Kalifa. Sofia here is an exception."

Sofia walked up to Iceberg, "Rogue and I are leaving for Fishman Island in a few days. Do you have anyone to babysit the bar?"

"You're going to Fishman Island and you're only telling me now? Are you out of your mind? What if they catch you at Sabaody Archipelago?"

"They won't." Sofia said casually. "I'll have Ikuto and Rogue with me. Maybe even Emily will join us if she gets back in time."

"Fine. Do what you want." Iceberg crossed his arms and pouted.

"Iceberg. I'll make sure to come back alive." She put her forehead to his. "I know you're worried about me going, but don't worry so much. Rayleigh is there too. If anything happens, he can protect us."

Iceberg sighed and stared into Sofia's eyes. "Don't do anything rash."

Sofia nodded and walked back out the door. "If you find anyone to watch the bar, let me know. I'll take anyone at this point."

Iceberg waited until Sofia was gone. He then called in Kaku and Lucci. "I want you two to go on this trip with them."

"Understood, Iceberg." Kaku nodded. "I may even have a guy to watch over that little bar of theirs."


End file.
